Everything Is Changing
by DeanandSammy05
Summary: The Charmed Ones are taken away so there children can fight a new evil that is rising. There parents can not return until it is vanquished. Along the way thre children from the next generation become charmed. They will face lovers, secrets, betrayal, revenge, careers, a normal life, and of course drama.
1. Character Info

Chapter 1: Character Info

_Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt's Children_

Piper Halliwell the oldest Charmed One and her now mortal husband Leo Wyatt have three children together. They met in 1998 and had a rocky relationship. Mostly because at the time he was a whitelighter and was forbidden to be with her because she is a witch. After a while they were married in early 2001. Two years later after months of trying they welcomed there first child together. They have been happily married for twenty-eight year now and still counting. There children are...

**_Wyatt_ Matthew Halliwell**

Born~ February-2-2003(26)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Nicknames~ Wy_ (everyone)_, Blondie, Goldielocks _(Melinda)_, Big Brother _(Chris & Melinda)_, Pumpkin, Buddy_ (Piper)_

Powers~ Projection- _Combustive Orbing, Pyrokinesis, Energy Waves, Power Negation, Shrinking, Voice Manipulation, Power Swapping, Summoning_, Conjuration, Telekinesis, Stangulation/ Crushing,Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orb Shield, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Literary Manipulation, Hovering, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, Omnilingualism

**Christopher Perry "_Chris_" Halliwell**

Born~ October-16-2004(25)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Nicknames~ Chrissy, Missy Chrissy, Big Brother_ (Melinda)_, Little Brother_ (Wyatt), _Peanut_ (Piper)_

Powers~ Telekinesis, Strangulation/ Crushing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Teleportation Manipulation, Orbing, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Photokinesis, Hovering, Literary Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (charges), Glamouring, Healing, Photokinesis, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking

**Prudence _Melinda_ Halliwell**

Born~ February-21-2007(22)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Nicknames~ Mel _(everyone)_, Mellie _(Chris)_, Little Sister. Baby Sister _(Wyatt & Chris)_, Shorty _(Angel)_, Little Piper_ (Grams, aunts)_, Princess_ (Piper)_

Powers~ Telekinesis, Strangulation/ Crushing, Molecular Immobilization, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Glamouring, Orbing, Hovering, Sensing,

* * *

_Phoebe Halliwell & Coop's Children_

Phoebe Halliwell the second oldest Charmed One and her husband, a cupid named Coop have three daughter together. They fell in love and became a couple very quickly. Coop is Phoebe's everlasting true love, soul mate and they get happily married and never split up, spending the rest of their lives together. They were married on Valentines Day in 2007, nine months before there fist born was convinced. There children are...

**Prudence Johnna "_P.J._" Halliwell**

Born~ November-11-2007(22)

Species~ Cupid-Witch

Nicknames~ Ladybug, Prue _(Phoebe),_ Little Phoebe _(Piper)_, Cupid _(Melinda)_

Powers~ Beaming, Sensing, Telekinetic Beaming, Remote Beaming, Premonition, Astral Premonition, Empathy, Projection

**_Parker_ Elise Halliwell**

Born~ June-5-2009 (20)

Species~ Cupid-Witch

Nicknames~ Parks _(everyone)_, Junebug _(Phoebe)_

Powers~ Beaming, Sensing, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Remote Beamking, Psychic Reflection

**_Patience_ Billie Halliwell**

Born- May-1-2013 (16)

Species~ Cupid-Witch

Nicknames~ Mayflower _(Phoebe)_

Powers~ Beaming, Sensing, Premonition, Astral Premonition,

* * *

_Paige Matthews & Henry Mitchell's Children_

Paige Matthews the youngest Charmed One and her mortal husband Henry Mitchell have twin daughters and an adopted son. There relationship began rather roughly, but they worked out their differences overtime and began to date. They eventually got married in early 2006 before The Ultimate Battle. There daughters were concieved a few months after the ultimate battle was over. There son was officially became there's a few months after he was born. There childrens names and powers are...

**_Tamora_ Piper Mitchell**

Born~ May-12-2007 (22)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Nicknames~ Tam _(everyone)_, Fiery Redhead, Red _(Melinda)_, Tammy (Melinda, P.J, Kat), Little Paige _(Grams)_

Powers~ Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Combustion, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Literary Manipulation, Hovering, Mind Manipulation (_charges_), Glamouring, Healing, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, Omnilingualism

**Katherine Phoebe "_Kat_" Mitchell**

Born~ May-12-2007 (22)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Nicknames~ Kitty Kat (Tamora)

Powers~ Molecular Deceleration, Molecular Immobilization, Orbing, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Literary Manipulation, Hovering, Mind Manipulation (_charges_), Glamouring, Healing, Thermokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, Omnilingualism

**_Henry_ Mitchell_ Jr._**

Born~ September-18-2008 (21)

Species~ Mortal

Nicknames~ H.J., Junior, Little Henry, Henry Junior,

Powers~ None

* * *

_Billie Jenkins & J.D. William's Children_

Billie Jenkins a witch and J.D. Williams a whitelighter together have a son. They got married in early 2013 and had there son at the end of the year. There son was born, five months after Phoebe and Coops youngest daughter was born. The two have been happily married ever since. There son is...

**Jonathan David "_Johnny_" Williams**

Born~ September-17-2013 (16)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Powers~ Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Orbing, Telepathy

* * *

_Friends_

**Jackson Joesph "_Jack_" Evans**

Parents~ Female Manticore & Joey Evans

Born~ January-12-1998 (31)

Species~ Half-Manticore

Powers~ Elasticity_ (tongue only)_, Hyper Speed, Shimmer-Fading, Sonic Scream, Super Strength, Enhanced Hearing, Immortality

**_Caleb_ Derek Morgan**

Parents~ Female Manticore & Derek Morgan

Born~ July-18-2003 (26)

Species~ Half-Manticore

Nicknames~ Sasquatch, Grumpy_ (Melinda)_

Powers~ Elasticity_ (tongue only)_, Hyper Speed, Shimmer-Fading, Sonic Scream, Super Strength, Enhanced Hearing, Immortality

**_Stewart_ Eugene Royal Marks**

Parents~ Simon Marks & A Mortal Women

Born~ December-18-2006 (23)

Species~ Whitelighter-Witch

Nicknames~ The Brit Boy _(Melinda & Tamora)_

Powers~ Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Telekinesis, Photokinesis, Conjuration

**_Lucas_ Alexander Morgan**

Parents~ Derek Morgan & Ava Nicola**e**

Born~ January-17-2006(23)

Species~ Gypsy

Powers~ Divination, Mediumship


	2. Everything Changes within a Second

Chapter 2: Everything Changes within a Second

December-27-2029

A lot has happened with the past twenty-three years since the Ultimate Battle. The Charmed Ones faced Neena (the first witch), lost there magic, got there magic back, had some more kids, met Prue and Cole again. At the age of eighteen Wyatt, Chris, Tamora, and Kat all became whitelighter and got there own charges to take care of. Also at the age of eighteen P.J. and Parker became cupids and got there own charges to take care of and rings. A few years ago Victor Bennett, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father died from a heart attack. Two years ago after they graduated Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. graduated from colleges in California seven months ago. But each one went to a different college: Melinda gowent to the University of California, Berkeley- Tamora went to the University of San Diego- Kat went to the University of San Francisco- and P.J. went to the University of California, Los Angeles. They still all live at home but either orb or beam to there classes when they need to. Paige's husband Henry was shot while working, he wound up dying while he was in the hospital. After that Paige got very protective over all three of there children.

Wyatt, Chris, Tamora, Kat, P.J, and Parker have charges of there own to look after. Wyatt, Chris, Tamora, and Kat's being- witches or future whitelighters. While P.J. and Parkers are to spread love and help others find it.

Currently Wyatt, Chris, and there parents all live together at the Manor. Melinda lives with her best friend Lucas Morgan. P.J, Parker and Patience live together in there parents house. And Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr, live together in there mothers house.

* * *

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt were about to get in bed when they were absorbed in white lights. When the white lights disappeared they were greeted by Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Coop, Paige Matthews, Billie Jenkins, and her husbands J.D. Williams. All five of them had the same confused look on there faces. They were at the same place where Phoebe lost her powers back in 2004, they were standing in front of the Tribunal. That's when they all got a bad feeling in there stomachs.

"what are we doing here?" Piper was the first to ask. As she asked her question three Angels of Destiny sparkled in, a few cupids beamed in, and a few Elders orbed in.

"we needed to talk to you five" the Angel of Destiny who took Leo away in 2005 replied

"so you take out of our bed and away from our children in the middle of the night?" Paige asked irritated

"we have an assignment for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Billie" the first Angel of Destiny Piper, Phoebe, and Paige met said looking at each of the six

"we the hell do you mean you have an assignment for us?" Piper demanded getting angrier by the second

"Piper-" Phoebe tried to calm her sister down only to be interrupted by her

"don't Piper me Phoebe. We are 59, 56, 54, 52, and 44 years old. We have been done fighting demons for a few years and plan on keeping it that way" Piper said getting angrier

"this assignment isn't for you three to fight evil" the third Angel of Destiny said "it is for Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Billie to guard the hollow"

"why them?" Coop asked curiously not mentioning they didn't mention his name

"a new evil is rising and killing power witches, demons- pretty much anything with a lot of power" the Angel of Destiny that took Leo said "If it managed to get the hollow you know it would be unstoppable. We have chosen you five to guard it because its been in the four girl at one point and they know what it is like. And Leo because of his vast knowledge on anything magical" she added

"so why are J.D. and I here?" Coop asked

"Coop, when Phoebe is gone to the The Ancient Burial Ground it will be as if she is dead. Since they will be outside of space and time. And because of the fact that Phoebe is soul mate her being almost dead would kill you. Which is why you would have to come with us back to Cupids Temple" One of the Cupids explained

"and we are going to need J.D's help up in the Heaven's" one of the Elder's explained

"you can't be serious" Billie said out of shock "what about our kids?"

"it is there fight" the third Angel of Destiny said

"what is there fight?" Phoebe asked

"the new evil, they are the ones that are going to fight it" the first Angel of Destiny Piper, Phoebe, and Paige met replied "it is there destiny"

"why them? Why not the Charmed Ones?" Leo asked confused as to why his children, nieces, and nephew had to do this

"Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, are strong together, yes. But they would not stand a chance against this evil. Its been killing anything with power and doing god know what" the Angel of Destiny that took Leo explained "but the power of three will be transfer to the three oldest of the next generation" Piper, Leo, Phoene, Coop, and Paige all gave them confused/ angry looks

"what do you mean the power of three will be transfer to the the next generation?" Piper demanded. She did not want any of her children, her sisters children, or Billie and J.D's son to be in any danger.

"Prudence Melinda, Tamora Piper, and Prudence Johnna will become charmed just like there mothers are...well were" thre third Angel of Destiny replied "they each will be given new powers as well as the power they have now will be advancing" she added

"I thought it would be between Pipers and I's kids one day?" Phoebe asked

"the three girls were so much like there mother they changed thing" the first Angel of Destiny Piper, Phoebe, and Paige met said. He waved his hand and a sleeping Melinda in her bed showed up on the circle of truth.

"Prudence Melinda is a lot like Piper but also a lot like Leo" the Angel of Destiny that too Leo explained to them. But seeing her daughter made Piper furious. She didn't like that her children and neices were being dragged into this "Like Piper she is kind, caring, maternal, sarcastic, confident, charge-taking, and keeps her brothers in line. She also inherited her mothers talent for cooking, potion making, along with Phoebe's ability for writing spells" She paused for a second before continuing "Like Leo, Melinda is not afraid to fight someone she feels is a threat to her friends or family. Also both enjoy magic and having the knowledge about it...not to mention she will find love soon...but for her it will be forbidden like her parents was at first" The Angel glanced at Piper who was glaring at her "being the oldest of the three Melinda would take on the responsibility that Prue and Piper both shared being the oldest sister. She will get protective and keep and eye on Tamora and P.J. when the power is transferred"

"Tamora Piper is a lot like Paige in may ways" the third Angels of Destiny spoke up as Melinda faded away on the circle of truth and sleeping Tamora appeared in her place"Like both of her parents she loves to help people rather than helping herself. Like Paige she is stubborn, strong-willed, and independent" Paige's eyes were glued to the hologram of her older daughter "Being in the middle like Piper and Phoebe Tamora will take on responsibilities like you two shared being in the middle. Along with being the peace maker when Melinda and P.J. fight. Even though she already does that now"

"Prudence Johnna is a lot like Phoebe but also a lot like Coop" the first Angel of Destiny Piper, Phoebe, and Paige met said as Tammora disappeared off the circle of truth qand P.J. appeared. "Like Phoebe she is restless, impatient, sensitive and compassionate towards others. But like her father she takes her cupid side very seriously and loves to help other find there soul mate. But ironically like her mother she can't seem to find one for herself"

"they will be assigned a whitelighter like you four were assigned Leo" The Angel of Destiny who took Leo said "Chris will be assigned to them because he was the charmed ones whitelighter once before" she explained

"this is there destiny just like it is Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, and Leo's to guard the hollow for now" the third Angel of Destiny told them

"you don't just expect us to leave our children" Piper said irritated

"you don't have a choice" one of the elders from the tribunal told her "this is no longer your fight"

"like hell it is" Paige snapped back "they are our children which makes it our fight"

"do we even get to say goodbye?" Phoebe asked accepting what they were saying. Piper, Page, and Billie looked over at her shocked/ surprised.

"no" the Angel of Destiny that took Leo away replied before anybody else could say anything "they won't know what is going on until they figure out you seven are gone. That's when we will explain everything to them"

"let's just get this over with" Phoebe said glancing in between her sisters "I mean were not getting any younger here"

"we should remind you the ancient burial ground exists in a realm in infinity, outside of time and space. None of you will grow old or loose track of time while you are there. The time you are there will be different from the physical plane. Most of all keep the hollow away from anyone and everything. Failure to do this will cost you children and loved ones there lives" One of the Elders reminded them.

"we understand" Piper said for her and her sisters. She didn't like this at all. But she knew deep down it hasn't been there fight for a while. She doesn't doesn't want her children or nieces or nephews to get hurt in the process.

"very well" The Angel of Destiny that took Leo away said before Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, and Leo disappeared from the Tribunal. Leaving Coop and J.D with the cupids, elders, the tribula, and the Angels of Destiny. Once Phoebe was gone Coop felt a as if his heart was breaking.

"you two should go with them"the first Angel of Destiny Piper, Phoebe, and Paige met said "you are needed" Kama beamed over to Coop and before beaming them to Cupids Temple. J.D. followed the other Elders up to the Heavens.

* * *

December-28-2029

Wyatt was standing in front of the podium in the attic, flipping through the book of Shadows. Siting on the couch was Wyatt's best friend, Caleb Morgan. The two have know each other since they were babies. In Caleb's lap was a book and next to him was an atheme. Earlier while the two were at his apartment a demon attacked Wyatt with it. He was helping him try and figure out what the symbol on it meant. The two were in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the pages flipping. Both men looked up when blue and white orbs appeared in the attic. In seconds they went away to reveal Wyatt's younger brother Chris. There was a scratch on his face that was bleeding.

"what happened to you?" Wyatt asked him. Chris held up and atheme that matched the one next to Caleb. "you to?" Chris looked at Wyatt confused. Wyatt pointed over to Caleb on the couch who was holding up the atheme that attacked Wyatt.

"something attacked both of you. Something's gotta be up" Caleb thought out loud. Before anybody else could say anything two light pink beams appeared in the attic. Seconds later they revealed Parker and Patience. There was a bleeding cut on Patience's arm.

"what's up with you guys?" Chris asked. I response both held up two atheme's that's matched the ones Wyatt and Chris have.

"okay, something's definitely up" Caleb repeated as he threw the atheme up in the air and caught it. Parker and Patience both looked behind them at the sound of Caleb's voice. In return he grinned at them before they turned back around to look at there cousins.

"Chris, Parker, Patience, did the atheme's have a black handle and triquatera on it?" all three nodded "wonderful" Wyatt muttered under his breathe

"so, if demon came after you four, what about you sisters and cousins?" Caleb pointed out. All four Halliwell's turned there heads to look at the half Manticore demon. They all realized he did have a point though. If they were attacked what about P.J. and Melinda, or there cousins, Tamra, Kat, and Henry. "didn't think of that did you?" Wyatt glared at his friend

"I think P.J. said she was heading over to aunt Paige's house, to talk to Tamora" Parker said remembering the conversation she had with her sister this morning.

"alright, let's go then" One after another Wyatt and Chris orbed out of the attic, Parker and Patience beamed out, and Angel shimmer-faded out.

* * *

As they were leaving Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. orbed and beamed into the kitchen at the Halliwell Manor. Tamora had a gash on her forehead and a her leg was bleeding. P.J. had a bleeding cut on her shoulder. Tamora sat down two athemes on the counter next to the coffee pot. After that she leaned against the counter as Melinda sat down on the island. She groaned a little in pain and held her shoulder as she sat down. While P.J. beamed a wash cloth into her hand before wetting it down in the sink next to Tamora. Melinda took off the pink sweatshirt she borrowed from Tamora, to reveal a bloody shoulder.

"here" P.J. said as she handed Melinda the cloth

"thanks" Melinda took the cloth from P.J. and set it on her shoulder.

"why don't you just get one of you brothers to heal that?" Tamora asked as she pulled herself up so she was sitting on the counter and took out her phone.

"ya I think I'll pass" her whole life Wyatt and Chris have always been protective of there cousins, but especially there younger sister. If they knew she was down in the underworld and got hurt they'd be pissed. First they would heal her and them bitch at her for not being careful and reckless. It's not like it's there first time being in the underworld. Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. usually go down there a few times a week or more. But nobody in there family knows because it can be dangerous down there and they know they'd get yelled at.

"you really should have watched out for that fireball" Tamora muttered under her breathe. Melinda looked up and glared at her younger cousin. Tamora set her phone next to her on the counter.

"I did but somebody pushed me and I didn't have time to do anything before it hit me" Melinda said defending herself and glancig over at P.J.

"I said I was sorry" P.J. apologized again. While the three of them were hiding behind a wall P.J. accidentally tripped and pushed Melinda. She fell out in the open and got hit by one of the fireballs the demon was throwing at them.

"I know" Melinda said with a shrug "but kind of funny when you get so..."she looked over at Tamora "...help me out what's the word, Tam?"

"aggravated, defensive, guilty-"

"alright I get" P.J. leaned against the table "you two are mean" both Melinda and Tamora shrugged, but Tamora let out a light laugh. P.J. stuck her tongue out and her only for Tamora to smile at her in return.

"okay enough children" Melinda tried calming them down before they got into a fight "we should probably go up to the attic to check out that atheme" Melinda hopped off the island still holding the cloth to her shoulder. You could see blood starting to seep through the white cloth. Tamora grabbed the atheme and the three women walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, Parker, Patience, and Angel materialized in the kitchen at the Matthews-Mitchell house. They didn't see anybody around. They left the kitchen when they heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking. They ran into the living room where they found Kat laying on a now shattered entrainment center, Henry getting up of the ground, and a frozen demon holding an atheme.

"you guys okay?" Kat and Henry looked over at four of there cousins and Caleb.

"does it look like it, Wyatt?" he rolled his eyes before going over to her and healing her cuts and bruises. Chris did the same thing to Henry when he got up. "thanks" he nodded in responce

"where's P.J. and Tamora?" Parker asked

"Tamora said she was going to meet up with Melinda and P.J. but didn't say where" Henry replied "why?" Caleb, Chris, Parker, and Patience held up the atheme's. Kat looked over at the frozen demon holding an atheme. It matched the ones they were holding up.

"okay, what is going on?" Kat asked confused

"we don't know yet" Chris replied "but so far we've all been attacked, but don't know where our sisters are"

"so, you think there in trouble?" Patience nodded answering Henry's question "we haven't seen Tam all day"

"we haven't really seen Mel in a few day" Chris said

"I saw P.J. this morning at breakfast before she rushed out the door and that's it" Parker said remebering how fast P.J. rushed out the door barely finishing her breakfast

"maybe Lucas has seen them, since he does live with Melinda" Patience suggested looking over at Caleb who shrugged. Lucas is Caleb's half younger brother from his dad, Who married Ava Nicolae. She is a gypsy shuvani. Both Lucas and Caleb are also part witch because there father is a witch. From his mom he also has an older half brother, Jake.

"I could go check" Wyatt nodded and Caleb shimmer-fade out of the house

"what about him?" she asked looking back at the demon Henry froze after he threw Kat into the cabinet. Wyatt but up his hands and the demon was absorbed into blue and white orbs before exploding into times pieces. The atheme he was holding fell onto the ground and plunged into it. "that works" Kat went over to it and pulled it out of the ground. "now what?" Kat asked looking back at her cousins and younger brother.

"good question" Parker said to herself as she looked over at Wyatt and Chris. "hey, did you guys ever find out about that symbol?"

"no" Wyatt shook his head "but if all of them have it them its gotta mean something though" Chris held up the atheme he was holding and looking on the triquatera on the handle. It was a silver color and was just about the width of the handle.

"probably" Parker shrugged "but It doesn't really make any sense. I mean why come after all of us?"

"who knows why demons do half the things they do" Chris replied looking up from the atheme "but it always usually winds up being because of power" Wyatt nodded agreeing with his brother. He was about to say something when Caleb shimmer-faded back into the room.

"well?" Wyatt asked a little impatiently

"he saw Melinda leaving late last night and that was the last time he saw her" Caleb replied looking at the Halliwell's. Before anybody else could say anything Wyatt and Chris felt a sharp pain in there stomach. Both bent down a little and groaned as the pain got worse. "you guys okay?" Caleb asked concerned. Seconds later the same thing happened to Kat. Henry put a hand on his sister back trying to see if she is alright.

"what is going on?" Patience asked confused

"Melinda's hurt" Wyatt choked out

"Tam too" Kat feeing her pain. Because of how close the siblings are and there whitelighter genes they can always tell when one of them is hurt.

"Wyatt!" he heard the P.J. calling him. Her voice was filled with panic and worry.

"P.J. is calling" Wyatt choked out "Manor. in trouble" Wyatt said before orbing out, Chris followed him, Kat grabbed onto Henry before orbing out. Parker and Patience beamed out after Angel shimmer-faded out.

* * *

When Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. got up to the attic Tamora went over to the Book of Shadows. Melinda and P.J. were following not far behind her. Melinda was still holding the closth to her bleeding shoulder.

"the book is already open" Tamora said as she looked down at the page. Melinda walked over and stood behind her, while P.J. went over to the couch and picked up a book.

"a book about athemes" Melinda and Tamora looked over at her as she held up the book so they could see "you guys think somebody was in here?"

"who knows" Melinda shrugged "let me see that" Tamra handed Melinda one of the athemes and kept the other one in her hand. She began flipping through the book as P.J. started looking through the book that was on the couch, while holding one of the atheme's. P.J. couldn't help but wonder about about the triquatera on the handle. She let her finger trace it till she gasped and was thrown into a premonition.

_A demon shimmered into the attic behind Melinda. She was looking down at the Book of Shadows with P.J. on her left. But Tamora wasn't in the attic anymore for some reason. Neither of the girls knew he was the room though. Slowly and quietly he walked closer to Melinda, teleporting an atheme into his hand. Without hesitation he plunged the atheme into her back. Melinda screamed out in pain dropping the cloth on her shoulder. P.J. turned around but before she could do anything he flung her across the room with a blink of an eye. He twisted the atheme in Melinda's back before pulling it out and throwing her to the ground. P.J. groaned as she sat up trying get her head to stop spinning. She went to throw the demon across the room like he did to her but he shimmered out before she could._

P.J. was breathing heavy as she came out of her premonition. By now Melidna. was standing next to her looking concerned and Tamora hand an her arm. This time her premonition was different. She has never actually seen her own death, and her premonitions have never felt so real. She could feel the atheme going into Melinda's body as if it were her own body and the pain- it felt so real.

"are you okay?" Tamora asked with concern in her voice. P.J. snapped back to reality and looked back at her cousins. She shook her head trying to fight the hear to cry or scream.

"what did you see?" P.J. looked away trying to avoid Melinda's gaze

"Mel's death" both of her cousins looked at P.J confused "you know how when we were don in the underworld and those two demons attacked Tam and I with those athemes?" Tamora and Melinda both nodded. P.J. finally looked over at Melinda "I you you getting attacked here- standing here" she looked over at Tamora "except you weren't here" she looked back over at P.J. "we were looking at a page in the book. A demon shimmered in behind us, stabbed you in the back, threw me across the room, then shimmered out" Melinda explained

"why wasn't I here?" Melinda shrugged

"don't know, but I don't really want to be here" Melinda said as she moved over towards the mirror. The faint sound of a phone ringing coming from downstairs could be heard. "Tam, isn't your phone?" she nodded

"maybe that's why you weren't here" P.J. suggested. Tamora shrugged "so, don't go down there"

"right" Tamora nodded "so when do you think he'll come?" Melinda shrugged

"how about now" all three girls turned around to see a demon holding an atheme that matched the other two. He shot an energy blast at Melinda throwing her into the mirror behind her, making her drop the atheme and the cloth that was covered in thick red blood. With a wave of his hand he sent Tamora and P.J. into a cabinet across the room. He started walked over to Melina and knelt down in front of her. Quickly P.J. beamed one of the athemes into her hand as he took out the athems he was holding ready to stab Melinda. She threw at him hitting him in his side. The demon dropped the atheme as he screamed out in pain before turning into ash. P.J. looked over at Tamora who was unconscious next to her. She saw blood starting to come from underneath Tamora.

"Mel, I think Tam is hurt" P.J. turned around to look at Melinda when there was no answer "Mel?" blood started to drip from her mouth before Melinda fell forward. There was two sharp pieces of glass sticking out of her back. "Mel?" P.J. crawled over to Melinda to see if she was alright "Wyatt!" Wyatt, Chris, Parker, Patience, and Caleb materialized in the attic of the Manor a few seconds later. Wyatt and Chris's eyes widened when they saw there sister laying on the ground with glass in her back. Without hesitation the brothers ran over to there sister and knelt down next to her. When Kat and Henry noticed Tamora on the ground immediately they ran over to her. Kat set her hands over Tamora's back and a warm yellow glow came from her hands.

"P.J. what happened?" P.J. turned around at the sound pf Caleb' voice. Ever since Melinda got back from college to Caleb she seems different. But a good kind of different. He doesn't see her as his best friends little sister or his younger brothers best friend. Lately he sees her as a beautiful women that now lives in the same apartment as his younger brother. But Caleb knows he could never make a move or her or anything like that because she is Wyatt's little sister and his little brothers best friend. And he could never do that to Wyatt or Lucas. Even though it is hard because she is always. Not to mention she is often over at his house when Lucas stops by. But he know she would never feel the same way about him.

"demon attacked" she replied as Wyatt pulled the glass out of Melinda's back. He set them on the ground next to him before setting his hands over her back like Kat did to Tamora. Chris watched as a warm yellow glow came from his hands. Caleb, P.J., Parker, Patience, Henry, and Chris watched Kat and Wyatt waiting for them to finish and Melinda and Tamora to wake up. After a few minutes the blood underneath Tamora disappeared. Kat and Henry helped her get up off the ground. Her eyes flew to Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda.

"why is it taking so long? Usually it doesn't take this long" Parker asked concerned after a few more minutes

"she almost died" Wyatt replied. A few seconds later the blood on her back disappeared and her shirt looked as if nothing had happened. As Melinda slowly came to her senses she groaned at the pain. Wyatt and Chris helped her up off the ground and onto her feet. As she was getting up Melinda picked up the atheme that she was almost stabbed with. Caleb did take notice in what she was wearing and it didn't help how he was feeling- tight navy blue jeans, a fairly tight blue blouse. Except one thing did catch his attention, her shoulder was bloody. And the way it looked it couldn't have been from the mirror. He looked over at Tamora and her leg was bleeding and a gash on her forehead. Caleb glanced next to him to P.J. and the was a bleeding cut on her shoulder.

"what happened to your shoulder?" Caleb asked Melinda before looking over at Tamora. When he mentioned her shoulder Melinda looked over at her shoulder, not realizing the cloth had fallen. Wyatt and Chris both looked over at her shoulder wondering what Caleb was talking about "and your leg?" Tamora glanced down at her bleeding leg. Kat and Henry followed her gaze "and you shoulder?" her asked P.J, Parker and Patience looked over at there sisters shoulder while Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. looked down at the ground.

"somebody going to explain?" Wyatt asked not really wanting to know. Mostly because he knows his sister and cousins can be reckless and irresponsible. But what he didn't know is Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. often go down to the Underworld.

"I'm good" Melinda replied not looking up from the ground

"me too" Tamora and P.J. replied in unison still looking down at the ground.

"it wasn't really a question" Wyatt rolled his eyes "explain" Melinda held up the atheme and P.J. beamed the other two into her hands before holding them up too.

"you guys were attacked too?" Kat asked. Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. shrugged in response. Even though it kind of hurt Melinda's shoulder when she moved it.

"I guess" Tamora took one of the atheme's from P.J.

"okay, but that doesn't explain your shoulder" Chris pointed out referring to his sister. Melinda sighed before looking over at her brothers.

"If you must no it was fireball..." Melinda glanced over at P.J. who glared at her "...and that is the truth" she added not mentioning where they were when it happened

"okay, anyway back to the main subject at the moment, what happened?" Caleb asked. He knew Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. weren't telling them the whole truth.

"P.J. had a premonition of me dying" Melinda replied "then a demon showed up, threw me into the mirror and then everyone's here" she added

"but after that he threw Tam and I into the now broken cabinet" P.J. added "Tam was unconscious, I beamed the atheme into my hand, threw it at him and he disappeared. Then Tamora was bleeding and Melinda had glass sticking out of her back"

"but what about the other two atheme's?" Patience asked realzing P.J. only mention one of them.

"uh" none of knew what to say, there not supposed to know about them going down to the underworld. "that happened before we came up to the attic" Tamora replied. That was true she just didn't mention the Underworld. "I forgot my phone downstairs I'm gonna go get it" Tamora said before quickly leaving the attic. She didn't feel like getting a lecture.

"why do I get the feeling you guys are hiding something?" Melinda and P.J shrugged in response to Kat's question

"they probably are" Wyatt said mostly to himself as he took the atheme from his sister.

"when did you guys even get here?" Caleb asked remembering how Wyatt and him were here earlier, but Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. weren't. Melinda looked over at P.J.

"we were in the kitchen for a little while" Melinda replied a little too quickly "so, uh, you said we got attacked too. Did you you guys get attacked too?" She tried changing the conversation away from them and to there siblings. All the Halliwell's each held up an atheme

"nice job changing the subject" Melinda nodded "and yeah we all were-" Wyatt paused for a second looking over at the attic door

"what?" Chris asked his brother

"Tamora's calling" Wyatt replied "let's go" they all started heading for the attic door. Except Melinda pulled Wyatt back stopping him from going to the door "what?" he asked confused

"could you, ya know..." Wyatt nodded and put a hand over her shoulder. A familiar yellow warm glow came from his hand. Her shoulder healed within seconds. "thanks" Wyatt nodded

"now can we go?" Melinda nodded and the two sibling left the attic and headed downstairs to meet up with everybody else. When they got downstairs Wyatt and Melinda found everybody in the living room. Caleb was sitting in one the chairs. Henry was sitting in the other chair and the twins were standing behind the chair next to each other. P.J. leaning against the doorway, Patience was standing in front of her, and Parker was sitting on the arm rest next to Henry. And Chris was sitting on the couch. But what surprised them was Sandra the Elder was also there. The only time they ever really see Sandra or any other Elders is when something is wrong.

"we were waiting for you two" Sandra said to Wyatt and Melinda

"what's going on?" Wyatt asked as they came into the living room. Wyatt and Melinda sat down next to Chris.

"I was told I had to tell you something about the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Coop" Sandra replied

"what about our parents?" Patience asked worried about her parents, aunts, and uncle.

"umm, how do I put this...uh, The Charmed Ones, Billie Jenkins, and Leo were sent to guard the Hollow, J.D. is up in the heavens with us, and Coop is at The Cupids Temple" All nine Halliwell's looked at her confused

"why?" Tamora was the first to ask

"because they can not be around right now to interfere with you destiny" Sandra replied looking at the Halliwell's. But she continued before any of them could speak "a new evil is rising more powerful than anything we have ever seen in centuries. This is no longer there fight, but yours. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, J.D, Leo, and Coop will return once it is defeated. Unfortunately there are no exceptions to this. They can not and will not be brought back any sooner. Right now the girls and Leo are protecting the Hollow because they know what it is like. J.D. is up in the Heavens with us in the meantime helping us. Coop was taken to The Cupids Temple because with Phoebe gone it is like she is dead, which would kill him. Even though J.D. and Coop are not in another realm like your mothers, you can not see them or have any contact"

"w-what?" none of the Halliwell's could believe what they were hearing. Melinda looked down at her hands trying not to look at anybody. She was listening but also caught up in her own thoughts.

"this is your destiny" Sandra tried to assure them, but none of them cared "you need to do this on your own and find your own way"

"you can't just come here and tell us we can't see or talk to our parents until we go up against some new evil" Chris said starting to get angry

"your mother said the same thing, Chris. But like we told her and her sister this isn't something them or any of you can change" Sandra said

"I don't understand why can't they still be here?" Kat asked confused and worrying about her mother

"years ago when the Charmed Ones went up against the Ultimate Power, Leo was taken away from them. Which gave them the determination to with the battle. which they did" Sandra explained "If it means anything I wouldn't have taken them away if I had a choice" she added

"what do you mean if you had a choice?" Henry asked speaking up

"Us, The Elders didn't decide this" Sandra replied "The Angel of Destiny did. Just like she decided to take Leo away years ago"

"where are our mothers?" P.J. asked wondering where her mother was

"The Ancient Burial Ground" Sandra told them "it is a realm that exists in infinity, outside of time and space, where the crypt that contains The Hollow is located. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie, and Leo were chosen to guard it because not only has it been in them but they are the only ones powerful enough to prevent it from being used" Sandra explained

"I don't buy that" Sandra looked over at Wyatt confused "you say they can't be around right now because of us, so you send them off to some other realm god knows where"

"The Elders didn't decide this" Sandra tried to tell them

"then who decided it?" Parker asked a little bitterly. But who could really blame her? Out of the blue she finds out her parents are gone and can't come back till sometime in the future.

"The Angel of Destiny and The Tribunal" Sandra replied. She did feel bad for them that there parents are gone and can't come back till this evil is gone.

"what's this new evil or whatever?" Tamora asked trying to get a clue as to what they were up against

"something more powerful than anything your mothers have ever faced" Sandra looked between all of them. "The Angel of Destiny wouldn't tell us anything else- no name, nothing" She added "I truly wish I could tell you more" her voice was actually sincere. "But um, If you wouldn't mind I need to talk to you three in private in the attic" Sandra said to Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. The three girls nodded before getting up off the couch then orbing and beaming up to the attic followed by Sandra.

"why do you need to talk to us privately?" Tamora asked Sandra when they materialized

"you three grew up with your mothers as the charmed ones" all three girls nodded not knowing where she was going with this "but now that they are gone for the time being there aren't any charmed once. So the prophecy was transferred to the next generation. It was supposed to go to either Pipers children or Phoebe's children. But because you three are so much like your mothers you changed that" Sandra explained to them

"what are you saying?" P.J. asked trying understand what Sandra was telling them

"the three of you are Charmed like your mothers were" Sandra replied she paused for a second before continuing "also you three will be getting new powers and some of the ones you have will be advancing" she added "for example Melinda" she said as she turned to look at Melinda "your Telekinesis power will advance to Astral Projection, Molecular Immobilization power will advance to Molecular Combustion, and your Hovering power will advance to Levitation" Sandra turened to look at Tamora "Tamora you will recieve the power of Molecular Immobilization like Piper has" Sandra turned to look at P.J. "your premonition Power will advance to Levitation as well as Astral Premonition, and your Empathy power will advance to Psycic Reflection"

"when are getting these new powers?" P.J. asked Sandra

"when they are needed. So by my guess soon- as in any day" Sandra replied to P.J.s' question but before you can recieve the full power you must say the power of three spell around the book of shadows like your mothers have done so in the past. All three girls rolled there eyes before walking over to the podium where the book was. They joined hands before they started chanting the spell.

_"The power of three, __will set us free_  
_The power of three, __will set us free_  
_The power of three, __will set us free"_

Once they were done they let go of each others hands and looked at Sandra. "Chris!" Sandra called before any of them could say anything else. Seconds later Chris orbed into the attic near Sandra

"what?" Chris asked still a little annoyed at the whole situatuion

"long story short, Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. are now the new charmed ones and you are there whitelighter. I just thought you should know" with that said Sandra orbed out before any of the Halliwell's could get in a word.

"Mel, you haven't said one word yet, how are you holding up?" Chris asked his sister once Sandra was gone. Melinda didn't say anything instead she looked down at the ground as a tear rolled down her cheek. Chris went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as tears rolled down her cheeks. Chris looked over at her cousins "Its gonna be okay, Mellie" Chris whispered into his baby sister's hair .

"were going to get through this together" Hearing Tamora's voice Melinda pulled away from Chris and looked at both of Tamora and P.J. She wiped her eyes trying to stop the tears.

"I'm going to head home, if that's okay with you guys?" Chris, Tamora, and P.J. nodded

"yeah" Melinda gave them a light smile "I'll either stop by later or Wy and I both of will" Melinda nodded before orbing away. The three cousins stood in silence for a few seconds before Chris decided to speak up. "we should probably get back to everyone else"

"Yeah" P.J nodded. The Halliwell cousins left the attic and went back into the living room. When they walked in everyone turned around to look at them.

"where's Sandra and Melinda?" Patience asked

"Sandra left and Melinda went home" Tamora replied replied "so, what were you guys doing while we were gone?"

"talk about the Manor" Parker replied

"what about it?" Chris asked as he sat back down on the couch

"if your parents aren't here who's going to be living...with all the magical things?" Kat pointed out

"what are you suggesting?" Caleb got up from the chair he was sitting in

"I'm gonna head out" once he was gone =Chris turned to his older brother and younger cousins.

"we were just thinking that shouldn't somebody live here? I mean after everything isn't the Manor the safest place other than Magic School. Also what about all the stuff in the attic-"

"who were you suggesting lives here?" P.J. asked cutting Parker. off, who in response she shrugged.

"why don't we all live here" Wyatt suggested

"all nine of us?" Henry asked making sure he was hearing right. Wyatt nodded in response "how?"

"this place is big enough I'm sure we can figure it out, somehow" he replied "what do you guys think?"

"I'm okay with it" Henry replied he looked over at Kat and Tamora who nodded "were okay with it" he corrected himself. P.J. looked over at Parker who nodded in agreement.

"we are too" P.J. looked over at Penelope "and that mean you too cause your not gonna live by yourself" Patience nodded

"okay" Wyatt looked over at Chris "we just have to talk to Mel later"

"speaking of Mel what did Sandra tell you guys before?" Henry asked the question all the cousins were wondering. Tamora and P.J. didn't know if they should tell them. But they knew they shouldn't keep secrets especially not now. So much has happened today, mostly in the last half hour. Chris looked over at Tamora and P.J. who nodded telling to tell them.

"uh, she said Melinda, Tamora, and P.J. are now Charmed like our moms...and I'm there whitelighter" Chris explained to them

"wait, why are you there whitelighter?" Wyatt asked. Chris shrugged "I'm older than you"

"I don't know she orbed out before I could ask" Chris replied think back to how fast Sandra orbed out of the Manor

"Is that why Mel left?" Patience asked mostly to herself

"probably a lot for her to handle at one time" Parker said

"probably, but we'll head over there later" Chris nodded "in the meantime why don't you guys gone home and we can talk more tomorrow. Since it is starting to get late" Wyatt added Checking the time on his phone

"see you boys tomorrow" Tamora grabbed Henry's arm and orbed out of the Manor

"see you guys later" Kat followed after her brother and sister.

"I guess we should be going to" Wyatt and Chris nodded "see ya tomorrow" P.J beamed out of the Manor

"later" Parker waved goodbye before grabbing Patience and beaming out of the Manor as well. Once everyone was gone it was just Wyatt and Chris. Chris turned to look at Wyatt

"when do you want to talk to Mel?" he asked. Chris didn't know how his sister was doing. But judging how she was before she left he was gonna guess not very good. But he could understand a lot has happened today.

"sooner the batter" Wyatt replied turning his head to look at Chris.

* * *

Melinda was laying on her bed with mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks. She sat up when she heard a knock at the door. Melinda orbed a tissue into her hand and wiped away the mascara and eyeliner off her face, before leaving her bedroom. She went over to the door and opened the door to revel Angel. He looked a little surprised to see her.

"hey, is my brother here?" Caleb asked "I need to talk to him" Melinda shook her head

"Um, when I get here there was a note on the fridge saying he went to the hospital to see your guys mom" Caleb nodded. Lucas and Caleb's mom- Ava Nicolaehas been working at San Francisco Memorial as a doctor for close to thirty years.

"thanks" Caleb went to walk away when he noticed her eyes looked a little puffy and make-up was smeared "you okay?"

"yeah, why wouldn't I be" he knew she was lying but didn't want to push it. So instead he stated the obvious

"a lot has happened today and it looks like you were crying" he replied "I mean your eyes are all puffy and red like you were crying"

"your observant aren't you" Caleb shrugged "a lot of things happened in a short amount of time today. But I'll be alright"

"you sure?" Melinda nodded "If you need me you know where to find me then" Melinda smiled a little and Caleb returned one to her. After Caleb left she closed the door and leaned up against it for a second. Melinda started walking back to her bedroom when two sets of blue and white orbs came in front of her. Seconds later they wen away to reveal her two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris.

"what's up?" Melinda went over and sat down on the couch. Chris sat down on her left and Wyatt sat on her right.

"we wanted to ask you something" when Melinda didn't say anything Chris continued "after you left we all talked and decided to moved into the Manor"

"all?" Melinda asked them to elaborate

"us, the twins, Henry, and all three cupids" Wyatt explained and Melinda nodded

"and you want to know if I will to?" both Wyatt and Chris nodded in response

"Its completely up to you. I mean its your decision. You don't have to if you don't-"

"what if I want to?" Melinda asked cutting Wyatt off. Sometimes she did miss living with her brothers. But once Wyatt went off to college the three of them started to drift apart. Then Chris went off to college and it got worse, and then she left.

"then we'd love that" Chris said as he wrapped and arms around his sisters shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Wyatt smiled at his younger brother and sister. They new this was just the beginning of something big.


End file.
